


Sweet nothings

by planetesastraea



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, Comfort, Eskel is soft, First Meetings, Fluff, Jaskier's parents are GOOD PEOPLE, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protect sea life!!, Shark facts, Sharks, Veterinary Clinic, Wait that's a normal thing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, no hurt here, yes just the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetesastraea/pseuds/planetesastraea
Summary: Eskel waits for Geralt at his workplace and meets a passionate young man with lovely blue eyes.
Relationships: Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96
Collections: The Modern Witcher AU Collection





	Sweet nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hestia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my partner in crime!

Eskel paces slowly by the gigantic basin, trying to catch sight of the animals. Waiting for his brother at the rehabilitation centre has always been one of the most peaceful moments of his week. He gets to be alone with his thoughts and some of the most beautiful, peaceful sights. 

Soft paces approach behind him but they aren't Geralt's. He turns around, thankful despite himself that the stranger is coming from his good side.

"Hey," the young man says. He smiles and his hand makes a little wave. His eyes are a clear, piercing blue and his smile seems effortless.

"Hello," Eskel answers. He wonders if he should go back to the main area before the man introduces himself.

"I'm Jaskier. Is it okay if I hang here with you?" He asks. "I'm early for an appointment and it would be a shame to miss the sight."

"No, of course," Eskel nods and the man beams at him.

"VIP?" Jaskier says, nodding at his badge.

"Oh, I don't know that's there's anything important about me," he ducks his head. "My brother is a veterinarian here. I'm just waiting for him."

"Oh, that's awesome! Man, do you think he gets to pet sharks all the time?"

Eskel smiles at the man's dreamy voice.

"He probably does. He loves these creatures."

"Gosh, me too."

Eskel smiles softly.

"They are mesmerising, aren't they?" Eskel says, nodding to the sharks that just came into view.

"They are," Jaskier can't stop himself from stepping closer to the glass. "They're such a symbol of resilience, too," he says softly, kindly, looking at a middle-sized creature with a severe scar across its face and eye. "Mankind has been absolutely awful to their species for centuries and yet they're still here, tolerating us idiots. Still trusting us to try and help fix them when we are the main threat to their well-being. They could turn against us on sight but they don't even begin to think that way. They just want to live their lives in peace," he says softly and focuses on the animal. "Look at you, my beautiful, unbreakable boy," he whispers and chills run down Eskel's spine. "You've been through so much and yet, here you are. Those scars, do you know what they tell me? That you've lived and survived. They tell me you kept going despite all the shit that's been thrown at you. And you're doing so well, darling."

Eskel's throat tightens and he swallows hard, blinking a few times to get a hold back of his emotions.

The shark spins back to the other side of the tank and Jaskier turns to Eskel with more vigour. "I swear to God, every time some moron writes a shark movie I want to show up in their office and give them the bottom of my thoughts."

Eskel chuckles, amused at the man's sudden passion.

"Sorry," Jaskier says, shaking his head. "I can't ever shut up about sharks."

"No, no. It is nice. I enjoy your enthusiasm."

It seems enough to prompt Jaskier to keep talking.

"Did you know there's only about eighty unprovoked shark attacks a year? There's four human deaths a year from shark attacks. That's almost four times less than the number of people who die from a coconut accidentally cracking their skull! Yet you don't see any freaking Coconutnado bullshit flick popping on TV every goddamn year."

There's a beat.

"Four times?"

"Yeah!"

"Damn. That's a danger I have very much been underestimating."

Jaskier snorts and rubs a hand over the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I just- I get sort of carried away when I start talking about sharks."

Eskel tilts his head. "Do you?"

Jaskier laughs and it's one damn sweet song to Eskel's ears.

"I probably shouldn't bother you any longer."

"You aren't."

Jaskier bats his eyelashes, seemingly surprised. "Oh. You're not just being polite, right? I know I get annoying-"

Eskel shakes his head and smiles softly. "I'm not. You're not."

Jaskier's blinks, frozen into place for a moment. Eskel finds himself wondering if maybe his heart missed a beat.

"Do you know what they're called?" Jaskier asks. Eskel frowns slightly, surprised at the question. Jaskier seemed to him like the kind of passionate person who would be able to tell apart sharks from miles away and call them by their Latin appellations. "This one is a spinny dogfish."

"Oh yeah, sure, but that's not what they're actually called," Jaskier smiles and points. "See, that handsome fellow here is Ferguson. Back there you could see Sheppard a minute ago. There's also Mulan, Stark and Dear Heart, of course."

"You've named them?" Eskel smiles.

"Absolutely. I like to be on first-name basis with my friends, don't you?"

There's a beat before Eskel gets the hint.

"Eskel. I'm Eskel."

"Eskel," Jaskier repeats like he's tasting the name. "That's beautiful," he smiles and Eskel blushes.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad I'm early, Eskel." Jaskier says and this time, Eskel's heart missed a beat. He tries to think of something clever to answer.

"So are you from the research department?" he asks before getting any more flustered.

"Me? Oh no! I'm a singer. Nothing to do with our lovely friends here, sadly," he smiles. 

"Except, you know. Doo-doo doo-doo doo-doo," he hums. "My father owns the place," he says casually, waving his hand to point at, well, the entire compound.

"Oh," Eskel manages before Jaskier backtracks.

"I mean- sorry, I don't usually- shit, I sounded like a total asshole, didn't I-"

"No, no-"

"It's just- okay, he's wealthy, you know. Family heritage and all that stuff. But when I was 7 he asked what I wanted for my birthday and I said, I want to save all the sharks. So he," his hand waves again. "He built this. For me. For them."

"That is incredibly kind," Eskel replies.

"It is. He's amazing. He didn't really know the first thing about sharks except that I was obsessed with them but he learned so much stuff to find the right people and make this right."

"It's very honourable," Eskel says.

Jaskier smiles nostalgically.

"I really love this place," Jaskier says dreamily and Eskel finds himself caught in the moment.

"I'm starting to find new reasons to love it too."


End file.
